


til morning comes

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: Byulyi closed her eyes smiling.





	til morning comes

Byulyi, in her train of thoughts, was looking at the ceiling. It wasn’t unlikely of her to mull throughout the night until she naturally drifts to sleep. But there was something different this time and it irked her.

 

 

The raven-haired girl was constantly moving. And despite her lover, Yongsun, being a heavy sleeper, she felt the movements. She was annoyed, obviously. Who wouldn’t be? After 9 straight hours of working non-stop in the office; making a presentation for a client proposal, reading and checking piled-up paperwork on her desk, and having to deal with her cocky supervisor – a good night sleep was all Yongsun hoped for.

 

 

But seems like she’s not getting that too. All thanks to her lovely girlfriend, Moon Byulyi.

 

 

“Byul.” Yongsun said sternly, trying to convince herself that engaging in a midnight fight isn’t the best idea.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“Stop moving.” The older girl glanced at the clock, “It’s 12:30 AM, go to sleep.”

 

 

“I can’t.”

 

 

Yongsun sighed. Despite her evident annoyance at Byulyi for moving too much that it prevented her from having the rest she yearned for after a tiring day, Yongsun knows her girlfriend too well to not notice the bothered undertone of her reply.

 

 

“That makes both of us.” The older said in a hoarse voice and gave Byulyi a smile.

 

 

Byulyi grabbed her lover’s hand and lightly drew circles on it with her thumb.  She shifted her glance to Yongsun who was yawning. The raven-haired girl chuckled, but she also pitied her girlfriend. Byulyi knows that Yongsun has to wake up early for work. She felt guilty for cutting her lover’s sleep short.

 

 

“Sorry if I woke you up. Would you like me to transfer on the couch instead? I mean, you have to go to work and I want you to at least have four hours of sleep.” The younger girl said, slowly getting up from their bed. But before she could grab her pillow, she felt a tug on her shirt.

 

 

“No need. I can always drink coffee to fuel me for work anyway.” Yongsun muttered, still grabbing onto Byulyi’s shirt until she lays back to bed.

 

 

Byulyi hummed in response and stared longingly at her lover. Although Yongsun knew that something was bothering the younger just by looking at her eyes, she couldn’t seem to read it clearly.

 

 

A few minutes passed and Yongsun could still feel Byulyi’s eyes on her even though she was already looking elsewhere. After a short debate with herself to whether talk to Byulyi or not, she decided to go with the former.

 

 

“Byul” The older girl started.

 

 

Much to her disappointment, she was answered with silence. Sighing, Yongsun called out again.

 

 

“Byul, if something’s bothering you, you can always talk to me about it.” Yongsun faced her girlfriend who was still staring at her with those longing eyes.

 

 

“I… It’s nothing.” Byulyi hesitated.

 

 

“You do know that you’re not really good at lying, right?” The older girl giggled.

 

 

“I’ve been told.” The latter sighed and soon joined her girlfriend’s fit of laughter.

 

 

After their melodic laughter died down, they both fell in a comfortable silence. Looking back at her girlfriend, Yongsun was relieved when she saw the stars back in Byulyi’s eyes. She was happy to know that whatever it is that Byulyi was uneasy about, she managed to at least lighten her mood.

 

 

Byulyi discreetly held Yongsun’s hand and entwined their fingers into a tight hold. Yongsun gazed at their clasped hands and didn’t fail to feel the foreign tightness. Sure, Byulyi had held her hand tight countless of times before, but Yongsun was convinced that this was most definitely different. It was almost as if Byulyi was afraid that her hand would suddenly slip off or as if Yongsun would soon wither away. The older girl’s mind was bombarded with those kind of thoughts, but at the time she looked straight into Byulyi’s eyes, only one thing was evident – fear.

 

 

“Yongsun”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“You’re not going to leave me, right?”

 

 

It now clear to Yongsun what her girlfriend was worried of. It hurt her a bit that the younger girl thinks like that, but she doesn’t blame her. It’s inevitable and Yongsun understands.

 

 

“I’m not. I’ll be with you all the way.” The older girl mumbled, giving her girlfriend’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

 

“How do you know? What about in the future, are you sure you won’t?” Byulyi said, her voice on the verge of cracking.

 

 

Yongsun understands, yes, but she doesn’t know where all of these are coming from. She continued to ponder on Byulyi’s question. Admittedly, Yongsun did really picture their future together, but she never really thought of it deeply. Yongsun never really imagined leaving Byulyi for someone else or because of a huge misunderstanding.

 

 

“I don’t know. No one can really tell what the future holds, Byulyi. All I know now is that I love you and that’s what matters to me the most.” Yongsun said and cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks gently. “And Byul, if you were to ask me about the future, I only want one thing for sure – a future with you in it.”

 

 

Without a word, Byulyi moved closer to her girlfriend. She slid her hand gently onto Yongsun’s waist and soon, enveloped her into a soft cuddle.  The close proximity made Yongsun flush, especially when she can feel the warmth of the younger girl’s breath hitting the crook of her neck.

 

 

“I love you.” Byulyi whispered, looking up to her girlfriend, giving her signature smile; nose crinkling, cat whiskers, and all.

 

 

“I love you too.” The older girl replied, hugging Byulyi tighter, “Let’s go to sleep.”

 

 

“Let’s, but first,” Byulyi leaned her face closer to Yongsun’s and gave her a light, but heartfelt peck.

 

 

“Good night, love.”

 

 

“Hmm. Sweet dreams.”

 

 

 

Byulyi then closed her eyes smiling; with a thought of going to a jewelry store to secure their pictured future together and knowing that Yongsun was the last person she saw before drifting off to dreamland, and the first person she’ll see once she opens her eyes to welcome a brand new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, hi.
> 
> Guess who's back? Just kidding. Um, so, uh, I hope you like this oneshot I wrote after a long hiatus in the writing world. Sorry if it's a bit late and it didn't meet whatever your expectation was (of my writing). Anyway, I wrote again all thanks to yesterday's V App. Hehe. I know it's so unlike me to write fluff, but hey, maybe I'll write angst soon. Key word, 'soon'.
> 
> AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR READING AND SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS (I'll proofread next time).
> 
> LEAVE A KUDOS, ONLY IF YOU WANT.
> 
> ALSO, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT~


End file.
